1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to weight-lifting and exercise equipment, and specifically, to an exercise bar for holding a dumbbell during exercise wherein the dumbbell freely rotates between two hand grips.
2. Related Art
When an individual exercises lat muscles and triceps muscle groups using a conventional dumbbell, the individual typically has to hold the dumbbell in an unnatural position, e.g., in a vertical position, due to the shape of the dumbbell and having to hold the center handle of the dumbbell. The user holds the dumbbell fixed in his/her hand and rotates the entire dumbbell with the rotation of his/her hand and arm. Therefore, when using a conventional dumbbell, the user spends extra energy and effort to lift and rotate the entire dumbbell during a workout session.
One commercially available piece of exercise equipment that attempts to solve the problems of using a conventional dumbbell to exercise the triceps (and biceps) muscle groups is the Olympic Tricep Bar (xe2x80x9cOTBxe2x80x9d), available from www.bigfitness.com. The OTB is a rectangular hollow frame having two hand grips transversely disposed within the rectangular frame and two revolving barrels, wherein one revolving barrel is attached externally at each end of the rectangular frame. In operation, a user places the desired amount of free weights on each revolving barrel, then holding the two hand grips within the rectangular frame, exercises the triceps (or biceps) muscle groups. Because the barrels rotate in relation to the rectangular frame, the user does not have to lift and rotate the weights during the exercise routine. The user merely lifts the weights.
Although the OTB appears to solve the rotation problem associated with using conventional dumbbells in exercising the triceps muscle groups, there are several disadvantages with using an OTB. First, the OTB requires a user to locate two sets of equal weights, install the weight sets on, and then remove the weight sets off each revolving barrel. This is a time consuming and inconvenient requirement. A user may not be able to located two equal weight sets, e.g., two 10-lbs weights. However, once located, the user must spend the time to attach each weight to a rotating barrel, and when finished exercising, the user must spend the time to remove each weight.
Second, the OTB may pose a safety hazard if the weights are not securely installed on the rotating barrels. If the weights are loose, or a rotating barrel fails, a weight may throw the OTB off-balance or even fall off of the OTB, resulting in injury to the user or property damage.
Third, by design, the hand grips are positioned within the rectangular frame, thereby making them awkward to use. A user""s hands are automatically placed close together and may scrape against the inside edges of the rectangular frame. In addition, the user must exercise with the OTB having his/her palms facing inwards, resulting in extra strain being placed on the user""s wrists and forearms.
Therefore, there is a need for an exercise bar for exercising lat and triceps muscle groups that uses conventional dumbbells, provides for the quick attachment and release of a conventional dumbbell, and allows for the free rotation of the dumbbell during the exercise. There is a further need for an exercise bar that provides a secure locking mechanism for the conventional dumbbell that prevents the premature and unexpected release of the dumbbell. There is a still further need for an exercise bar that allows for the rotation of the user""s hand position, thereby providing a custom fit for each user during exercising.
The present invention solves the problems associated with using conventional dumbbells to exercise lat muscles and triceps muscle groups by providing an exercise support bar having two hand grips being rotatably connected to opposing sides of a means for removably securing a dumbbell, wherein the dumbbell rotates freely between the two hand grips. By allowing the dumbbell to rotate, the dumbbell maintains a natural position, i.e., a vertical position, during an exercise session.
In the preferred embodiment, the exercise support bar of the present invention comprises a means for removably securing a dumbbell, a first hand grip rotatably connected to a first side of the means for removably securing a dumbbell and a second hand grip rotatably connected to a second side of the means for removably securing a dumbbell. The preferred means for removably securing a dumbbell is a support block having a channel passing from the top side of the support block to the bottom side and having an opening through a front side of the support block. A T-shaped channel door is pivotally connected to the support block as a means for removably locking the channel and locking a dumbbell in the channel. The channel door pivots between a closed position and an open position.
The first hand grip is rotatably connected to the support block by a first shaft rotatably disposed in the first side of the support block, wherein a second hand grip is rotatably connected to the support block by a second shaft rotatably disposed in the second side of the support block.
In operation, a user opens the channel door, inserts a handle of a conventional dumbbell, then pivots the channel door closed and secures it in the closed position. The user grabs the exercise support bar in both hands, having one hand on the first hand grip and a second hand on the second hand grip. Then, the user performs one or more exercises, wherein with each movement of the exercise support bar, the first and second hand grips remain in the desired position while the dumbbell freely rotates and remains in the vertical position between the hand grips.
In an alternative embodiment, the exercise support bar is generally concave in shape, having a swivel handle on each end, and in the center having a means for securing a dumbbell wherein the dumbbell can swivel in relation to the two handles. This embodiment of the exercise support bar is an elongated bar divided into three sections: first, center, and second, wherein the first and second sections are slightly bent off the horizontal axis toward the center section. This bending, or concave, nature of the exercise support bar is a more ergonomic shape for a user and allows the user to maintain a more natural position of his/her arms and hands during a workout.
The alternative exercise bar of the present invention also has hand stops located at each end of the exercise support bar that prevents the exercise support bar from slipping from the user""s hand during a workout.
There are several advantages with using an exercise support bar of the present invention. First, the exercise support bar allows a user to have a natural hold on the exercise support bar while exercising as opposed to the twisting and unnatural position of the hands that occurs when using solely a conventional dumbbell to exercise lat muscles and triceps muscle groups. Second, the exercise support bar allows an individual to use any type of commercially available dumbbell, either a dumbbell on which various weights may be added/removed or a dumbbell of a fixed weight, e.g., preassembled dumbbell. Third, a dumbbell is secured to the exercise support bar via the center bar of the dumbbell, thereby leaving the two weighted ends of the dumbbell free for adjustment. Thus, a user is not limited to a specific weight on the dumbbell but can make adjustments to the weight of a dumbbell without removing the dumbbell from the exercise support bar.